Magic Lust
by Niumi XD
Summary: as a new student enters hogwards if will flip the world for harry, geroge and fred as the compete for her 'love'..bad sumary beter story inside


Hi hi this is my first fic I hope you all like it....its sort of a love story involving George, Fred, Harry and my Original Character (Tsubasa) the problem is she dose not know who to decide for!!!! The cute innocent Harry....or one of the sexy twins!!!

This fic has some sexual contenent but nothing that specifies (well at least till now)

Oh this fic has some malfoy and hermonie but its not the center of the story (sorry I don't like hermonie much :p) Anyways I hope some will R&R this story.. Or I won't continue to publish it... (Hey im a very shy girl!)

This story starts on the 3rd book (aka 3rd year for Harry at Hogwarts) it has a lot of changes so don't compare it to the book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (such a pity -.-u)

Now for the story

Otanoshimini!!! Niumi no yori.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_**Magic Lust **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_**Chapter 1** "New Meeting"_

On the way to "the Great hall" Harry and Ron rushed by hermonie, discussed about the ride on "the midnight bus".

-I recon it was a trill eh´ Harry. - said Ron with an exited look, thinking that if it was him he'd scream his head out and faint from a heart attack.

-yeah, but it's not something id ride again if I could help it; Harry chuckled as Ron nodded in agreement, and hermonie sighted saying that they had missed the sorting for the new students in the first year.

As they entered the "great hall" Harry looked at all the new faces of the first years, residing on Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. As he looked now towards the Griffindor table one of the new students couth his attention, a girl actually, he watched her as he made a mental image for him, her long white-blond hair resting on the floor beneath her seemed to sparkle silver at the lights inside the "great hall", Harry was a bit dumfound and did not realize that Ron was pulling him to the table. Harry noticed an opened seat at her side, so he went and sat there, but he had not seated well when he felt a chill run up his spine, and then he realized that Fred and George were glaring at him from one side of the table on the other side, Ron pushed a guy that was next to Harry, witch grunted and finally moved to let Ron sit at Harry's side, and hermonie sat in front of them.

The girl next to Harry turned to him smiling shyly at him (Harry almost drooled at this) but he focused his attention to her eyes that were colored in raging Safire with a hint of aqua, and her porcelain skin that mixed perfectly with her rosy pink lips, his mind started to play some burry images on his ´innocent mind´ but he snapped out of it when he herd her whisper to him.

-Can I ask your name? - the girl asked looking first to his emerald green eyes, and then swiftly looking to the table, but Harry feeling a bit down because he knew what was going to happen next, he knew that when he told her his name her jaw would drop and she will say something like "Bloody Hell or Oh My God It's You!!" and immediately look at the lightning shape scar or his 4head. He was a bit reluctant but he finally answered; Potter... Harry Potter.

The girl chuckled at him and the whispered quietly: - My name is Tsubasa Nifue, it's not as weird as yours but it fits me well. And at that she turned to face the head master that was about to speak. But Harry didn't care he was too shocked at her words and her reaction to care, why didn't she reacted like all people do?? And what was that crap about my name being weird??!! He thoth but he felt a little relived that she had reacted that way...it felt different.. It felt normal.

He didn't listen much about what Dumbledore had said just bits and parts of those freaky dementors roaming outside the school and warnings about Sirius black. After the feast all the houses were departing to their respective towers except a group of slytherins and draco malfoy. As Harry, Ron and hermonie walked by them, malfoy shouted so that everybody could hear him.

- Did you faint potter?? Finally admitting you're a coward?? Scared of the dementors are you now?? – malfoy chuckled as a grin covered his face.

Harry enraged turned back and faced him; he stood there glaring at malfoy, as the slytherin yell'd – oh watch out his goanna faint!!- and make a mimic of like he was fainting into goyle's arms as all the slytherins cracked into a high laugh, Ron was going to hit malfoy but hermonie held him and Harry by the arm, and whispered –just ignore them.

But Ron couldn't resist and yelled back –Go eat dung malfoy!!!

-Well I wouldn't want to eat you would I??- answered the slytherin as the rest cracked into a laugh again.

Ron was furious and so was Harry, but the emerald eyed boy was going to stay silent no more- Shut up malfoy!! Or ill make you!!- demanded Harry.

-And what are you going to do potter?? Faint to make me laugh to death??- said malfoy as he moved closer to Harry with crabe and goyle at his back.

-Jealousy is such a bad thing to have, or should I say a rabbit telling off a donkey for his long ears??- said a voice with some sarcasm.

Malfoy turned around just to see who had dared to tell him that, he was a bit surprised when his glare came across tsubasa (that of course she had said it) malfoy said something like a "whatever" and pissed he left the "great hall" followed by the slytherins.

-That will show that jerk it will!!- Mocked Ron with a smile of triumph on his face, Harry was smiling too but there were 2 reasons for that 1 that malfoy had been told off and 2 that the person who did it was walking strait towards him. But she just passed by him with out a word making him feel a bit taken about but he didn't have time to sulk cause Ron broke the mood.

-She's real pretty eh´ Harry?? And she stood up for ya´ hahaha malfoy was dead stiff he couldn't even say a word- mocked Ron again as they walked toward Griffindor tower.

-Yeah she's very pretty, and sexy too. - Harry whispered flushing a bit at his the boldness of his words.

Hermonie sighted and said something understood like "boys!" as the passed the portrait of the fat lady and entered Gryffindor tower.

The next day as harry walked to herbology class (the first class of the day) he noticed someone behind him, as he swiftly turned around just to find him self face to face with tsubasa that had stopped abruptly by Harry's sudden turn.

- Oh sorry- he said as he stroke the back of his head.

-its ok, I was just off to my first class.

-oh yeah, and what is it?

-herbology

-that can't be right, I have herbology now

-well the list says herbology 3rd year 8:00am to 10:00am

-yeah but your in first year

-no, im in 3rd year, the thing is im an exchange student

-ohh!- exclaimed Harry happily knowing now that there were in the same classes

-So do you mind if we go to class together?-she asked a little blushed that Harry didn't notice.

-Yes! - Answered a bit bluntly Harry, and so the strode off to herbology classroom

Ron and hermonie who were already there watched as Harry and tsubasa entered the room and headed towards them.

- Ron...I think Harry likes that girl. - Whispered hermonie to the red head

-I hope your wrong, cause if you're not his in for some serious competition.

-And why is that? - asked hermonie with a frown

-cause I heard Fred and George talking last night and it seams that they like her too, so he better wip some courage to at least compare to those 2.- sighted Ron as hermonie scratched her chin saying in a low voice - Courage huh´?-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

-Niumi-Well that's it for the first chapter.. I know it centers a lot on Harry but its just the introduction on the next chapter comes the juicy stuff!

-George and Fred- "slurp"

-Niumi-Hey!! No slurping!!

- George and Fred- well we cant help it, and besides we didn't even appear in the dam chapter!!

-Harry- I think that's fair

- George and Fred- shut up sissy!

-Harry- who u´ calling sissy?!! I won't be cause of...

-Niumi barricades in the mittle- guys!! Don't give hints of the story! Shesh! If u keep this on ill make your manhood's fall off!!

- Harry, George and Fred- sorry.....bows

-Niumi- good now what have you've got to say??

-Harry, George and Fred- see you next chapter!!! . 


End file.
